


Aces High

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A round of strip poker with slightly altered rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aces High

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jack/Ianto, strip poker
> 
> Thanks to: Nicci, for cheering

Jack wondered who the hell had taught Ianto how to play poker. It was a testament to fine tutorship that Jack was dressed only in his trousers while Ianto had only discarded his jacket and waistcoat.

"How do you feel about a change of rules?" Jack asked, watching Ianto's eyes narrowing. His clothes rustled in the silence as he shifted in his seat.

"Are you suggesting that to avoid dropping your trousers?" Ianto asked with amusement.

"No." Jack shook his head and grinned when Ianto put his cards down, once again leaving Jack in the dust. Pushing the chair back, Jack stood and dropped his trousers, grinning as Ianto obviously hadn't expected him to be going commando.

It took Ianto a moment to focus on the game again, and Jack knew how he could turn his luck.

"So," Jack said, sitting back comfortably in his chair. "New rules. Whenever you win, I'll do something to make you feel good. Whenever I win, you lose a piece of clothing."

Ianto looked at him for a long moment, face unreadable. Then that lovely mouth lifted a little at the corners and Jack felt his body sing with expectation and arousal.

Predictably, Jack lost the next round. Standing and walking around the table, not at all bothered by his nudeness, Jack turned Ianto's chair and dropped to his knees in front of him.

Jack put a hand on either of Ianto's knees and slowly pushed them apart, feeling them tremble. Ianto's eyes were dark and the telltale bulge in his trousers hid nothing. Jack stared at the parted lips for a moment, hearing nothing but Ianto's harsh breathing.

Sliding his hands slowly up the inside of Ianto's thighs, he felt the muscles flexing under his hands and he could see Ianto swallowing hard. Jack deftly undid the button of his trousers and slowly pulled the zipper down, the sound of metal teeth parting, unnaturally loud in the silence of the hub.

Ianto's breathing was loud and fast as his hands came up, fingers digging into Jack's naked shoulders.

Jack allowed himself a smirk as he met Ianto's eyes, before leaning forward, peeling the trousers open. Much to his enjoyment and amusement, he wasn't the only one going commando for the night's game.

Licking his lips, Jack carefully lifted Ianto's erection away from his abdomen, slowly leaning in to slide his lips down over the head. The salty taste burst across his tongue and Jack closed his eyes with a blissful sigh. Clean sweat, pre-come and a hint of soap, covering a taste Jack had developed an addictiveness to.

Keeping his eyes closed, Jack lifted up enough to swirl his tongue around the head of Ianto's cock before sliding back down, revelling in taste and familiar heaviness in his mouth. The noises escaping Ianto were perfect, pornographic and part of why Jack loved sucking Ianto off, all accompanied by the twitches and upward snaps of Ianto's hips.

Ianto's fingers tightened painfully on Jack's shoulders and Jack swallowed as much of the semen flooding his mouth as he could, knowing he wouldn't get it all. Pulling back, he let Ianto's cock go with one last lick, before carefully slipping it back inside the trousers, doing up the zipper and re-buttoning the trousers.

Jack stood, rubbing the heel of his hand against his erection, enjoying the rush it sent through his body. Staring down at a rather flushed looking Ianto, who'd nearly slipped out of his seat, he couldn't help but lick come off his own lips, leaning forward and kissing him, Ianto's tongue sliding lazily against his. Jack closed his eyes and groaned.

Ianto gasped as Jack finally drew back, and for a moment they stayed there, forehead to forehead, staring at each other. Then Jack stood up straight, returning to his seat at the other side of the table.

As he shifted to get comfortable in his seat, Jack looked up to meet Ianto's eyes. Slowly, Ianto undid his tie and slid it out from under his shirt collar. Rolling it up, he threw it to Jack.

"I lost this round," Jack said with a grin.

Ianto's smirk made Jack's cock twitch. "Any good initiative should be rewarded," he replied, gathering the cards to shuffle them.

Jack just stared, then laughed. Rubbing his cock again, he nodded. "Deal the cards, Mr. Jones. We've got a game to finish."

 **The End**


End file.
